


light up, carry me home, 'cause your eyes are all I want to know

by Shadowcrawler, unwindmyself



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gender Play, Jealousy, Ladies' Bar, Love Confessions, Making Out, Slow Dancing, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrawler/pseuds/Shadowcrawler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Angie have themselves a proper night out, followed by a very improper night in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light up, carry me home, 'cause your eyes are all I want to know

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by [this](http://incomprehensiblelentils.tumblr.com/post/108793052565/cumaeansibyl-so-what-if-peggy-and-angie-are).
> 
> Vague and pre-season finale, all considered.

Angie pulls the button-up shirt over her head, does up the buttons, then glances at the trousers and suspenders on her bed. She sighs. She’s never put trousers like this on before, and _certainly_ not suspenders. She’s fairly certain she’s going to make a fool of herself trying to get them on, which is why it’s probably just as well Peggy’s not here to watch her getting dressed.

It’s thinking about how Peggy will react to her clothes that spurs her to action, and after what seems like forever fiddling with the darn things, she’s finally got them on and looking nice. She grabs the newsy cap that Ralphie got for her (no questions asked, that’s the nice thing about Ralphie) and ties her hair up as best she can under it, winking at herself in the mirror once she’s done. She doesn’t look... _exactly_ like a boy, but it’s dark out, and where they’re going it won’t matter too much.

She walks over to Peggy’s room, even though it seems a little silly, because she wants this to feel like a _real_ date. Rapping on the door, Angie calls, “Hey English, shake a leg!”

In a moment, Peggy opens the door, still fussing with her earrings, and her expression of curiosity immediately shifts to one of pure delight. Seeing Angie, normally so petite and feminine, gone so adorably androgynous - there’s a definite thrill to it. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” she murmurs, batting her eyelashes rather showily and in truth to be silly.

Angie’s having a bit of a moment herself. Peggy’s wearing something gold and knee-length that hugs her in all the right places and has triangular cutouts near the neckline that are just enough to be teasing, and anyway no matter how many times they do something like this it’s gonna take Angie a while to get used to the idea that such a beautiful woman wants anything to do with her. So, finally she just swallows and says, “ _Goll-y._ ”

The way that Peggy takes compliments from Angie is different from the way she takes compliments from every other person alive, she’s fairly certain, because a usual reaction would be a rather pressed-on smile and a polite “thank you,” while Angie’s words (word - it’s a word, with so much behind it) make her chin lift proudly as she grins. “Will I make decent arm candy?” she asks lightly.

Angie nods so quick she’s surprised she doesn’t feel dizzy. “More’n decent,” she says, reverently. “I’ll be the luckiest girl there, Peg.”

“Aren’t you sweet,” Peggy murmurs, reaching for Angie’s hand to pull her across the threshold. “Would you mind terribly waiting on me a moment? I still need to gather a few things.” She drops her voice, smiles slyly. “I got somewhat distracted imagining how this might turn out.”

Catching her meaning, Angie chuckles a little nervously and says, “Sure thing, we got time. That’s...that’s a distracting thought, for sure.” She’s trying to keep the eager tremor out of her voice, but she’s mostly unsuccessful.

Peggy’s smile goes softer, she gives Angie’s hand a squeeze. “I like it when you’re excited, you know,” she says. “It’s incredibly flattering.”

“Well, you’re pretty exciting,” teases Angie.

 

* * *

 

“Do you, uh, do this sort of thing often?” Angie asks as they approach the front door of the establishment. She’s mostly curious, but she can’t help but be a little nervous about Peggy’s answer. Peggy seems so much more... _experienced_ than her. Hell, she’s kissed some girls, but Peggy’s the first that’s wanted to do more than that, and she’s still getting used to it all.

“Being completely honest?” Peggy begins, shrugging a bit. “Not often at all. I’ve been to one or two, but, ah. Time and circumstance has rarely allowed, and when your cohorts are a bunch of outspokenly… _properly leaning_ men…” She says that last with an exaggeration in her voice, the sort that says that she means it in the sense of the world’s opinions, not in the sense of her own, and that she finds it incredibly dumb. “It’s not exactly the sort of thing that’s suggested.”

Angie nods, feeling a little silly for assuming otherwise. “So you never brought any other girls?” she asks, and regrets it immediately, but she can’t help it.

“As you know,” Peggy says carefully, “it can be something of a trick even finding other girls who incline the same way, let alone ones who are willing to be seen out. Even if ‘out’ is just in a basement bar.”

“Yeah, no kiddin.’ I was just...wondering, is all.” Angie ducks her head, afraid she’s maybe said too much.

“Reasonable,” Peggy murmurs. She links her arm with Angie’s, adding, “I promise other girls will not be a problem. I tend to be a one-woman woman.”

“Aw, shucks.” Angie grins shyly. “Thanks. I don’t mean to be a downer.”

“You aren’t,” Peggy promises. “You’re right to voice your concerns, and I’d like to do my utmost to alleviate your nerves, all right?”

Angie nods. “Gosh, Peg, you’re real sweet.” She leans over to kiss her on the cheek.

Peggy’s sure she can feel her cheeks darkening at that. “Sweet” is not a thing that many people would call her, or have ever called her, so she’s still learning to adjust to it, but she knows it’s well-meant. That’s true of everything Angie does. “Shall we?” she asks in a whisper, motioning toward the door.

“Oh, lemme do that.” Angie scampers over to open the door, gesturing her inside.

“How chivalrous,” Peggy murmurs playfully, nodding her thanks. “I suppose you’ll find our seats, as well?”

“Course!” Angie scans the bar for a moment before guiding Peggy towards a table in the back. “That’ll give us some room,” she says, grinning.

“And we’ll still be able to enjoy plenty of the ambiance,” Peggy agrees with a smile.

“Yeah. You, uh, want any food, drinks? I mean I usually bring you those anyway, might as well just keep that up,” says Angie playfully.

“Darling, if you’d rather I…”

“Oh, no, I like doing stuff for you, promise!” Angie adds quickly. “You should have someone doin’ stuff for you. You sure do a lot for me.” Angie has her suspicions about that phone company and what Peggy does and doesn’t do when she’s at work, but it’s not something she wants to talk about right now.

A shadow crosses Peggy’s face for a moment as she considers Angie’s words. She knows what’s meant, and she hears what’s _not_ meant too, and it’s not the easiest for her to accept. “Thank you,” she murmurs. “I wouldn’t want to push anything on you, is all.”

“Naw, you could never.” Angie reaches over to squeeze Peggy’s hand. “So, whaddaya want?”

“Something sweet,” Peggy says, smiling secretively. Part of it is just that she doesn’t often indulge in sweet sorts of drinks, part of it is the innuendo.

“ _Shucks_ ,” says Angie playfully, “if you wanted _me_ all you had to do was ask!” She grins. “Alright, back in a jiff!”

A few minutes later she returns, two glasses in hand. “Bartender said you might like this, it’s a French 75. Me, I just went with my standard martini.”

“It all sounds very elegant,” Peggy muses, nodding for Angie to take a seat. “There’s something to be said for having the time for elegance.”

“Gosh, _you’re_ the elegant one,” says Angie, sitting next to Peggy. “You shoulda been a model or something, I swear. With that accent and those legs.” She grins.

Peggy rolls her eyes, but fondly. “I’m fairly sure there’s more to it than that,” she says. “Talents for walking gracefully and shutting up when people comment on your looks unwarranted.”

Angie snorts. “That’s true. First guy that tried that with you, they’d end up flat on their back with a broken nose. Probably from you, but I got a mean right hook too.”

“I’m sure of it,” Peggy agrees, kissing Angie’s cheek. “And I actually appreciate that sentiment from you.”

“‘Course, English,” says Angie, preening under Peggy’s attentions. She sips at her drink a moment, enjoying that Peggy feels secure enough to be affectionate in this place. Normally they don’t even hold hands outside of their rooms.

It’s not, Peggy figures, like there’s anyone here who’s going to cause trouble just for their being _them_. Small mercy of “women’s only” bars. If there’s anyone who’s going to cause trouble for other reasons, she can handle it. So she does, she feels very secure. Under the table, she links her ankle with Angie’s, pulling them that much closer together. There’s nothing needs said, but enjoying this for what it is is important.

A few minutes of companionable silence go by, and then Angie notices that over on the other side of the bar there’s a band playing and some women are dancing. “Wanna go over there?” she asks, nodding in the direction of the dance floor.

“I wasn’t joking when I said I couldn’t dance,” Peggy demurs, but there’s a teasing edge to her voice like she’s just prolonging the inevitable.

“Aw, c’mon, the band’s gonna play something slow any minute,” says Angie playfully. “All you gotta do is sway back and forth, it ain’t no thing. Please?” She makes an exaggerated sad face.

Peggy frowns, but just for a moment before it’s gone. “All right,” she says. She’s sort of playing the fool - she knows what she’s doing, and knows this sort of dancing isn’t the kind that evades her - but it’s easier that way, almost. “It’s yours to lead, my dear.”

“All right!” Angie stands up, offering a hand. When Peggy takes it, she leads her over and, as if on cue, the song switches to something slow and soulful. Angie pulls Peggy to her, tucking her right arm under Peggy’s left arm and linking their other hands, then beginning the aforementioned swaying. “See, it’s not really hard,” she says encouragingly.

“It’s not,” Peggy murmurs. The truth is she’s woefully out of practice on top of lacking the natural poise for it, but it makes Angie happy. So after a moment, all the while watching Angie for reactions, she leans so their foreheads touch, smiling softly.

Angie smiles too. “I’m a pretty lucky gal.”

Normally, Peggy would be guarded enough to smile and brush that off, but she feels so comfortable here with Angie that she whispers, “Why’s that?”

“I got the most beautiful girl in all of New York in my arms. What more could I ask for?”

“I’m sure there’s something else you’d think of eventually,” Peggy murmurs, but she’s smiling again. “I’m very content in your arms, though.”

“Good,” says Angie, leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

“Though I’d argue your original point,” Peggy says quietly. “As to who’s the most beautiful girl. It seems to me the title should go to a native of the city, hm?”

Angie giggles. “Gosh, thanks, Peg.” Then she adds, “You up for trying a twirl?”

“Go easy on me,” Peggy teases, but she nods.

“Promise I will!” Angie lifts up her left arm, moving it over and around so Peggy will twirl around slowly. “See, just like that!”

Peggy spins, chuckling to herself about Angie’s earnest precision (many of the couples here are dancing almost lazily, but Angie dances like, well, someone who’s been trained at least a bit) and trying to follow suit. “Why, it’s positively _simple_!”

“Yup! And you’re a quick study,” replies Angie with a grin. Then the tempo of the song changes to something faster and she asks, “You okay for something a little faster, English?”

“I’ll give it my best shot,” Peggy promises, surprised to find she completely means it.

“Here, this one’s pretty easy. First you step back with your right foot and then stop forward again, then shuffle to the right when I do, then do it again with your left foot.” Angie does her best to demonstrate.

Peggy nods. The fundamentals of it aren’t the hard part for her, it’s maintaining some semblance of poise while she executes them. (It’s possible she isn’t as bad as she thinks, but she’s just self-conscious about imperfections.) But Angie is an enthusiastic, confident partner. That’s important. “I’m managing all right, aren’t I?” she asks.

“You’re doin’ just fine, honey,” replies Angie, smiling at her.

They dance for a couple minutes, Peggy slowly growing more confident, and then Angie notices that the singer seems to be watching her. And it ain’t the kind of look that means she’s got something stuck in her teeth, either. “Gee, Peg,” she says with a giggle, “I think I got a secret admirer over there.”

Immediately Peggy goes stiff, and her first instinct is to play it off. “Most likely she’s been taught to make eye contact when she performs,” she says.

“I dunno, she’s givin’ me the kind of look my ma warned me about. Like she wants to eat me up.”

Peggy sniffs a bit disdainfully, urging Angie to spin her so she can make eye contact with the singer instead. It’s a successful maneuver and an unsuccessful attempt at intimidation, because the singer just smirks, so with a determined glint in her eye, Peggy leans in to kiss Angie as powerfully as she can.

Angie’s head is spinning a little when Peggy finally pulls back. “Gosh,” she gasps.

“She’s got some nerve,” Peggy mumbles, making a face. “Honestly. It’s clear, or I’d think it’s clear, whose girl you are.” The moment she says it she realizes it might have been too _much_ , which accounts for her expression shifting to worried.

Angie’s mouth falls open before she can stop it, and she whimpers a little. “Really, Peg?” she asks, delighted. Sure, they’ve been kissing and doing...other stuff for a couple of weeks now, but Angie’s so used to being a temporary part of people’s lives that she hasn’t really dared to hope for more.

Peggy is privately shocked by that reception - she, in turn, is used to not being in the position to have proper someones, but Angie’s persistent enough to get through that. “Really,” she affirms. “If I’m not speaking out of turn to say so.”

“No, not at all! I mean I know...we’ve been...kinda seein’ each other, but I wasn’t sure how serious you thought it was,” says Angie shyly. “I know you’ve had other girls, and guys, and I just figured you’d get tired of me eventually.”

“How could I possibly?” Peggy asks, laughing though she knows it’s a serious concern. It’s one she’s been thankful enough to be able to push away, but even still. “I’m… well, I’ve had experiences, but that has nothing to do with you.” Turning self-deprecating for a moment, she adds, “Hell, you’ve been willing to put up with my caginess and poor social skills as pertain to romance, to being close to people at all. You should get some sort of medal for patience.”

Angie makes a sympathetic noise. “You’re not so bad, English, really. I like your social skills just fine.”

“You’re impossibly sweet,” Peggy sighs playfully. “Honestly, I keep expecting that you’ll get tired of _me_.”

“Never happen,” says Angie with a grin. “You’re all I ever wanted, Peggy. Well, and to be on Broadway,” she adds quickly, “but you’re pretty great too.”

Peggy blushes, instinctively guiding Angie into pausing so she can kiss her again, gentler this time. Her hand traces down Angie’s back, following the suspenders she has on, and her body presses against Angie’s tightly.

Humming into Peggy’s mouth happily, Angie rests her forehead against Peggy’s once the kiss has ended. “You’re real cute when you blush, y’know that?”

“I haven’t often been called cute for any reason, so it still feels rather novel,” Peggy murmurs.

“Well, I sure think so,” replies Angie.

 

* * *

 

They don’t stay much longer after that, swaying along to a couple more songs, but Angie can tell Peggy’s starting to get antsy, and truth be told, she’s not that interested in wearing these clothes for too much longer either. It’s been fun being dressed up like this, though, and Angie wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime. Soon they’re walking back home, hand in hand.

“Thanks for that, Peg. I had a real nice time,” Angie says.

“Of course,” Peggy murmurs, smiling genuinely. “It was an interesting little adventure, certainly, and I - I enjoy being able to go out with you.”

Angie leans against her for a moment as they walk. “Me too. I like the idea that everybody’s envious of me.”

“I’d think they were envious of _me_ ,” Peggy counters. “On your arm and all that.”

“Aw, gosh.” Angie blushes, glad of the relative darkness to hide it. “Well, I guess that singer sure thought so. I’m not really anything special though.”

“You are,” Peggy insists. “You’re beautiful, no matter how you’re dressed. You’re full of life and spirit. You have one of the best hearts I’ve ever known.”

Angie makes a little squeak before she can stop herself. “You’re sweet, English. And you’re a hero, really - you’re just like Captain America, only you don’t have a silly costume. Or big muscles,” she adds with a giggle.

Peggy can’t help it, the comparison makes her twitch, but she shakes it off with the sort of “thinking about Steve” smile she knows she has even if nobody else sees it. “You’re very kind to say so,” she manages.

Angie’s heart sinks. “Oh, did I do somethin’ wrong? My ma was always on me for that - ‘Angie, you run your mouth so much you’re bound to spend half your life in trouble with somebody or other!’ Only, gosh, I never thought it’d be you, Peg.”

“It’s not your issue, Angie,” Peggy murmurs, squeezing the other woman’s hand. “It’s nothing at all. It’s just -” She shakes her head. “I think I have a difficult time accepting the word ‘hero’ when thrown at me.” It’s not wholly untrue, and she’ll explain the rest someday. She’s just not sure where to begin.

“Ah.” Nodding, Angie replies, “Well, I think you are, but I won’t call you it anymore if you don’t want. Cross my heart.”

“Thank you,” Peggy says softly. “For believing it and for being willing to manage my apparent difficulty acknowledging it. You’re very kind.” They approach the building and her tone changes to one decidedly more mischievous. “We’ll need to be quiet.”

“Oh!” Angie giggles a bit, clapping her hands over her mouth immediately. “I...I can do that, yeah. I’ll do my best.”

“Good,” Peggy murmurs. “Because I’d much rather the night end as wonderfully as it began.”

Angie leans over to kiss Peggy on the lips quickly. “With you, English, it couldn’t be anything else.”

Peggy grins, holding Angie’s hand tight as they enter and head up the stairs. “Do you have anything in mind?” she asks suggestively.

“Well, I…” Angie swallows and continues. “I wanna be good for you, Peg, and do whatever you want me to.”

“What I want,” Peggy murmurs, “is for you to be happy. I want to make you feel so good that it seems almost impossible.”

At that, Angie can’t help letting out a shuddery little moan. “I want that for you, too. I wanna be your girl, no mistaking it.”

“Oh, there will be no question of it,” Peggy promises, her voice throaty. “Entirely my lovely girl.”

“Gosh,” says Angie, so soft it’s barely a word. “You’re so...you’re amazing, Peggy.”

“Thank you,” Peggy replies. They’re coming up on her door, and she drops Angie’s hand for just a moment to find her key. “And you, my darling, are even more that.” Once they’re inside, she turns and crowds Angie against the door, kissing her passionately.

Angie kisses back, arms coming up to wrap around Peggy and pull her closer, and when they both pull back she’s slightly out of breath. “Every time you kiss me I feel like I’m gonna explode,” she pants.

“I’d much rather you didn’t,” Peggy teases, though in her line of work it’s not entirely an unfounded concern. “I’d much rather we continue kissing whenever possible.”

“Please?” Angie glances at her bed. “You wanna get more comfortable?”

“I think that’s in order,” Peggy agrees, reaching to pull the newsboy cap off of Angie’s head and place it on her own for a moment, playfully. “Is it becoming?”

It looks more than a little silly on top of Peggy’s head while she’s still wearing that dress, but after a moment of giggling Angie replies, “Put it on again when you’re not wearing something so fancy and it might be.”

Peggy reaches behind her to unzip her dress and lets it fall to the floor. The combination of her lingerie and the cap is doubtless just as absurd, and she knows it, but she poses like a girl in a pinup calendar anyway, waiting for Angie to respond.

Well, Angie’s _brain_ knows that it’s even sillier-looking, but there are other parts of her that are responding much more strongly to it, so she strides right over to kiss Peggy on the lips again. “You’re beautiful no matter what you’re wearing,” she murmurs.

“As are you,” Peggy whispers, slipping the suspenders over Angie’s shoulders and starting to work the buttons on her shirt.

Angie sighs happily, slipping her arms out of the shirt once Peggy’s got it unbuttoned and then going for the fastenings on her trousers. “I was gonna do this myself, but you were lookin’ so damn cute I couldn’t help myself.”

“I’m happy to help,” Peggy says brightly, smoothing her hands down Angie’s bare arms as soon as it’s practical. “Sooner this is done, sooner we can move on, yes?”

“ _Yeah_.” Angie leans into Peggy’s touch, her eyes closing instinctively.

Given that Angie was playing the boy tonight, _her_ lingerie is much less intricate than Peggy’s, which means it’s easier to remove and set aside. She watches Angie for reactions, like she always does when they’re getting this far along - they’ve yet to have any difficulties, but she wants to be as careful as she can. “I admit,” she says, “there’s a certain thrill to knowing that for all the women who may have wondered what you were hiding tonight, only I get to know.”

Angie’s practically purring. “Only you,” she echoes. “I’m glad I can thrill you, Peggy.” There’s a note of wonder in her voice, because - well, she’s still getting used to thrilling _anybody_ , let alone Peggy Carter.

“Oh, you do,” Peggy assures. “I think you always have, though I didn’t want to admit it at first.” She brings a hand up to caress Angie’s cheek and throat. “But you’re stubborn. I admire that.”

Giggling, Angie nuzzles her. “That’s me, stubborn Angie. When I want something, I’m not gonna give up.”

“Thank you,” Peggy says, suddenly serious. “It means more than I can properly articulate.” Then before the moment can get too solemn, she starts to nudge Angie back toward the bed. “You’ll tell me if it gets to be the wrong kind of too much?”

Nodding, Angie smiles. “I will. I trust you, Peg. You’ll take care of me.”

That trust means even more to Peggy - she knows that try as she may she can’t make everyone safe, so being able to at least do that for Angie is a privilege. “Very well,” she nods. She reaches around Angie to put a pillow behind her and instructs, “Be a dear and stretch out for me?”

“‘Course!” Angie does so, spreading out her arms and legs just slightly, and grins up at Peggy. “Can I have a kiss?”

“You can have as many kisses as you want,” Peggy says, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in the space between Angie’s legs before bending to kiss her full on the mouth.

Angie sighs into the kiss, leaning up to meet Peggy. “D’you want me to move any?” she asks quietly.

“If you’d be still until I say, that would be nice,” Peggy muses, shifting to press a kiss to the underside of Angie’s jaw. “And don’t forget, quiet. We’ve got fairly thin walls to contend with.”

“Oh, sure thing, Peggy.” Angie nods. “Whatever you want.” She tips her head back to allow Peggy better access to her jaw and lets out another quiet sigh, but doesn’t move otherwise.

“You’re impossibly sweet, you know that?” Peggy whispers, trailing kisses over Angie’s throat and shoulder. “Such a very nice girl.”

“ _Oh_ ,” whimpers Angie. “Thank you, Peggy. I’m really not, but I wanna be for you.”

“I promise that you are,” Peggy says fondly. “Here, when you’re with me, when you’re under me…” She trails off to nip at Angie’s skin. “You’re the best girl, here.”

Angie tries to hold back her moan at that, and is only partially successful. “You...you...you’re so…” she gasps, and isn’t quite able to finish the sentence.

“ _Quiet_ , dear,” Peggy chides, smiling to show it’s meant with affection.

Biting her lip, Angie mumbles, “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Peggy murmurs. “Just be careful.”

“Yeah,” Angie breathes, biting her lip. “Okay.”

Peggy nods curtly, inching down Angie’s body and dropping kisses along the way. “Pity I haven’t got a gramophone to play, though that might be even more suspicious,” she muses.

Angie giggles. “Probably. I don’t know anybody who plays music at this time of night unless they got somethin’ indecent going on.”

“Somebody with a desire for privacy,” Peggy suggests lightly. “Though they do tend to be suspected of being the indecent ones.”

“Fair,” says Angie. “Though I doubt Miriam would guess we were up to _this_ ,” she adds with a devilish grin. “She’d probably just fall right over if she knew.”

“I’m not sure she’d know what to do,” Peggy laughs. “We aren’t _technically_ breaking any rule of hers, but we’re hardly following their intent. There’s really never been any hint of… this behavior around here before?”

“If some of the other girls are up to somethin’, they’re even more sneaky than we are. Far as I know, they’re all strictly looking for a man.”

“On the one hand, that’s something of a shame,” Peggy says. “Men can be nice every once in a while, but they’re hardly all there is. But on the other hand…” She pauses to kiss Angie’s breast, all light and teasing. “That means I don’t have to worry about someone else vying for your affections.”

Angie sighs at Peggy’s kiss. “Nope. I’m all yours, English.”

“I’m very glad,” Peggy murmurs. She swirls her tongue around Angie’s nipple, watching for reactions; she’s still learning what makes Angie the happiest.

That makes Angie yelp and arch her back towards Peggy. “S-sorry, sorry,” she says quickly. “More of that?”

“Will you be good?” Peggy asks in a low voice, smirking.

“Yeah, yeah,” whimpers Angie. “Promise I will. I won’t move another inch.”

Peggy smiles, nods just once before going to give Angie’s other breast the same sort of attention. “Good girl,” she purrs.

Angie groans, but doesn’t move, as promised. “Thanks, Peg,” she murmurs. “That’s-that’s real nice.”

“Mm, you know what else will be nice?” Peggy asks.

“What?” Angie’s eyes widen.

“It will be nice when I can take you somewhere special and we can make all the noise we want without worrying.”

Angie nods eagerly. “Can we? I want that so much, Peggy.”

“I want it too,” Peggy says. “I think I might be able to arrange it, in time. But for now…”

Angie looks at her eagerly. “For now?”

“For now, quiet is rather imperative,” Peggy declares archly.

“Okay. I will be,” swears Angie, pressing her lips together tightly.

“I believe that you want to,” Peggy begins, trailing kisses down over Angie’s stomach, “but I’m not entirely sure you’re going to be able to stop yourself.”

“I can do it,” Angie says. “I can. I wanna be good for you.”

“I know that,” Peggy smirks, dragging the flat of her tongue up over Angie’s center.

And Angie tries hard to be quiet, she really does, but the squeak’s escaped her lips before she’s realized it.

A moment passes while Peggy is trying to decide what to do, then she pushes up off of the bed briskly and goes to her bureau. She doesn’t say anything - there’s nothing to say, yet.

Angie gasps, “Peggy, Peggy, I’m sorry, don’t be mad, don’t leave!”

“Darling, I’m not angry,” Peggy says, turning back around with an expression that she hopes at least approximates kindness. “If you’re willing, I have an idea.”

“I am,” replies Angie. “Anything you want, Peg.”

Peggy bites her lip. With other girls, she’d jump right into suggesting this sort of thing, but Angie is different. Angie is still - well, inexperienced comes off the wrong way, but it’s the only accurate description sometimes. Furthermore, Angie has this way of seeming very innocent, even when she’s clearly not.

So - all right. She pulls a scarf from her drawer and holds it up, raising an eyebrow. “Would you give this a try?” she asks gently.

Angie nods furiously. “Anything,” she says again, her eyes trusting.

“What I’m going to do,” Peggy murmurs, tying a triple knot in the center of the scarf, “is put this in your mouth. It’s not going to quiet you completely, but it ought to help.”

“Okay,” says Angie. This definitely isn’t something she’d have thought of, but that’s why she’s so glad Peggy’s here. Peggy’s smart, she can figure out a solution to anything. And Angie trusts her completely.

“If you should get uncomfortable and want to stop, I’ll need you to let me know,” Peggy continues, approaching slowly. “Would you prefer a physical signal or an audible one?”

“Well, I guess it’s gonna be kinda hard to hear me talkin’ if I’ve got that in my mouth,” says Angie playfully.

“There’s always humming or the like,” Peggy shrugs. “But all right. I’m going to give you something to hold onto. You drop it, I stop.” She grabs a necklace from off of her dressing table and hands it to Angie as she sits down.

“All right,” replies Angie, gripping the necklace and opening her mouth.

“Thank you, darling,” Peggy murmurs, stroking Angie’s hair before she lifts it with one hand and uses the other to place the knot of the scarf between Angie’s teeth. She smiles affectionately, leaning in to bump her nose against Angie’s as she ties the scarf. “Oh, you’re such a very good girl,” she adds, sounding almost reverent.

Angie mewls happily behind the scarf, closing her eyes at Peggy’s affectionate touches. It’s strange not being able to talk like normal, but she’s more than willing to give it a try if it’ll make Peggy happy (and keep them from being found out, which is probably the more important issue, honestly).

Peggy trails a hand over Angie’s cheek and jaw before she slides back down the bed and resumes her earlier position. “I believe I was in the middle of something,” she coos.

Angie nods and says “Yes please,” although it comes out a mess because of the scarf. She can’t say she minds though.

And Peggy doesn’t mind either; in fact, she finds it oddly endearing. She kisses at the juncture of Angie’s hip and thigh, then kisses the other similarly, stroking Angie’s impossibly soft skin as she does. “This?” she asks, clearly joking.

Angie rolls her eyes, shaking her head _no._ She tries to whine softly but most of it gets caught in the fabric.

Peggy could honestly keep teasing all night, if just to witness Angie’s cute reactions, but she’s not that mean. Instead, she kisses right over Angie’s bud, both of her hands moving to Angie’s hips to hold her still.

Which is good, because Angie’s doing her best to stay still, really she is, but Peggy’s making her feel so nice that she can’t help but squirm a little. The scarf is working like a charm, though, muffling all her squeaks and whimpers.

“You’re incredibly delicious,” Peggy whispers, nuzzling against Angie’s thigh a moment. “I’m so glad that I get to enjoy you like this.”

Sighing, Angie feels herself practically melting at Peggy’s words and touches. She’s never considered herself the sort of girl who’ll go floppy at any old compliment, but damned if that doesn’t happen with Peggy, every time.

Slowly, Peggy transitions into mouthing at Angie, murmuring nonsense against her. It’s not an exaggeration, she finds the younger woman splendid in every way, her noises (even if they are too loud) and her taste and her shivers. She’d be more than happy to keep this up as long as she was allowed.

When Peggy starts that, Angie starts whimpering louder, though it’s still quieted by the scarf. She tries very hard not to press against Peggy’s mouth, but that’s all she wants to do. Peggy’s making her feel so nice and she’s greedy for it.

After a while, Peggy gives up trying to keep Angie entirely still, smiling against her skin. “You’re lovely like this,” she says quietly.

Angie wriggles delightedly and tries to say “Thank you,” and even though it comes out all mangled she hopes Peggy will understand.

Even if she didn’t follow the words, Peggy would hear the intent behind them, and that makes her beam proudly. That she can elicit these reactions from Angie is a treat. “You’re welcome, sweetheart,” she croons, licking circles over Angie’s flesh.

Rocking her hips against Peggy’s mouth, Angie starts whining needily. It’s all _so good_ , but she needs more.

Experimentally, Peggy lets her tongue dip into Angie. She’s still slow about this, she still wants to make sure it’s, well, wanted. Angie means too much to her to risk anything. She lets her gaze travel up to catch Angie’s, silently asking for affirmation.

Angie moans as best she can, nodding. Peggy’s been so sweet, taking her time, getting Angie used to everything. This is the most she’s comfortable with right now, but she’s _very_ comfortable with it.

Peggy mouths at Angie gently, then a little bit less gently, humming in delight at the sensation of it. “Close?” she asks.

Angie’s whining has gotten more high-pitched and she’s wriggling around. She nods, holding the necklace so tightly that her knuckles start turning white.

With that assurance, Peggy intensifies her efforts, moving to stroke her thumb over Angie’s nub as she licks and kisses. She’s hoping for a spectacular finish, and she knows that she won’t be disappointed.

It’s not long after that that Angie arches up, her body stiffening as she shrieks her way through her climax. Luckily, the scarf muffles it so that it could be explained away as a cry of surprise, if anyone got nosy.

Peggy just smiles, and she doesn’t break away until Angie is completely still. Even then, she only moves to turn on her side and rest her head against Angie’s thigh. “What a good girl,” she echoes affectionately.

Humming, Angie purrs, “Thank you, Peggy,” or an approximation of it, anyway.

“Do you want me to move?” Peggy murmurs. If this part of the night were to end now, she wouldn’t be disappointed: pleasing Angie pleases her remarkably.

Shaking her head quickly, Angie reaches down to pet Peggy’s hair. She’s not sure how long Peggy wants her to keep the scarf in, but she won’t push her to take it out. She wants to make Peggy happy, after all, since Peggy was so good to her.

In what may seem contrast to the authoritative tone she’s used so much of the night, Peggy sighs happily, relaxing as Angie’s fingers comb through her hair. “That feels lovely. Your hands are wonderful.”

Angie murmurs what are supposed to be sweet nothings but come out complete nonsense. She knows Peggy won’t mind. Then, after another few moments of petting her hair, Angie gets an idea and nudges at Peggy to get on top of her again.

Peggy tips her head, curious, but does as she’s prompted. She’s made it a point to follow Angie’s lead when Angie wants it, and she has yet to be disappointed.

Letting the necklace slide from her fingers, since it’s not really needed anymore, Angie reaches to cup Peggy’s breasts with her hands. They’re much bigger than Angie’s, which Angie loves; she could spend hours kissing them and playing with them. She circles her finger around one nipple, loving how it pebbles.

Peggy’s mouth falls open and she gasps, softly as she can manage. “Thank you,” she breathes out, shifting her hips.

Angie smiles as best she can, squeezing the other breast before paying equal attention to its nipple. She leans up to nuzzle against Peggy the best she can, then lets go of one breast to tap at her mouth, hoping Peggy will understand what she’s asking.

It’s all Peggy can do not to coo over Angie and how simultaneously endearing and entrancing she is, but she thinks better of that and instead reaches to untie the scarf. “Yes?”

Nodding, Angie leans forward slightly to give Peggy better access.

Peggy pulls the scarf away and before she gives Angie a chance to speak she kisses her sweetly. “Was there something you wanted?” she asks.

“Oh, just to do more of that with my mouth,” says Angie with a grin. “And to say...I love you.”

Peggy’s eyes go wide, she can’t help it. “I do, too,” she murmurs before she has a chance to really collect her thoughts. “Love you, I mean.” The words fall a bit different from her mouth, a bit softer, a bit more surprised, but they’re no less sincere.

Angie hums happily. “Now, I think _I_ was in the middle of something,” she says with a grin.

“Please, don’t let me interrupt,” Peggy teases.

Angie starts sucking at one of Peggy’s nipples, making happy noises as she does so. She can’t help it, really, Peggy is just so _tasty._ She touches the other one as she sucks, not wanting to ignore any part of Peggy.

“God, yes, please keep doing exactly what you’re doing,” Peggy whispers insistently, her eyes shutting as she enjoys the feeling of Angie’s mouth and hands on her.

Making a noise in her throat to let Peggy know she’s heard her, Angie keeps it up, loving how she can make Peggy feel good. She licks at the nipple a bit, teasing to see if Peggy will notice.

She very much does, humming loudly enough that she covers her own mouth in surprise. “You’re amazing,” she tells Angie, as if it’s a new revelation (it very much isn’t).

Angie grins, nipping at Peggy’s breast for a moment before switching her mouth to the other one. After sucking for a while, she lets it go and kisses around it, listening for Peggy’s reactions.

Suddenly Peggy is starting to feel distinctly worked up, like possibly this isn’t the only attention she wants, but she doesn’t want to ask anything of Angie, so she settles for pushing her hips against Angie and biting back a moan.

“Ooh, you like that, English?” teases Angie. “You want more?”

“If you want to give it,” Peggy says softly.

“I really do.” Angie nods. “I wanna make you feel just as good as I do.”

Peggy grins. “By all means,” she says. “How would you have me?”

Angie pretends to think about it for a second. “Well, I got this idea the other day, and it sounds real fun. Why don’t you come up here…” She gestures to her face. “...and…” She’s not quite sure how to say it, but she thinks Peggy will get the idea.

“I see,” Peggy murmurs, moving forward as requested. “I admit, I like where this is going.”

“Good,” replies Angie, reaching to guide her along. “C’mon, English, come up to my face.”

“Sweet girl,” Peggy croons, petting Angie’s skin and hair as she gets comfortable.

Angie moans at that. “I wanna be,” she murmurs, then licks down Peggy’s slit once she’s situated above her.

“Bloody hell,” Peggy pants, tossing her head back. “Don’t go easy on me, darling.”

Laughing, Angie starts to lick at Peggy in earnest. She can’t help but moan a little at Peggy’s taste - it’s like nothing she’s ever had but she can’t get enough of it.

“Yes,” Peggy hisses, punctuating it with a long sigh. “Yes, just like that.”

Angie makes a satisfied noise and keeps going, mouthing first at Peggy’s bud, then her slit, then back again. She’s still not sure whether she’s any good at this, really, but Peggy seems to enjoy it and that’s the important part.

“Please,” Peggy moans, rolling her hips against Angie’s mouth. In her opinion, Angie is learning very quickly and very well.

Enjoying that reaction, Angie experimentally slips her tongue into Peggy. It’s a different feeling, but not bad. Mostly she wants to see what Peggy will do.

What Peggy does is cover her mouth with her hand, tip her head back. “Yes,” she sighs, louder than she intends.

“Gosh, what were you saying about loud?” teases Angie.

Peggy glances down at Angie, her expression somewhere odd between sheepish and aloof. “You’re rather catching me off-guard, that’s all,” she murmurs.

Angie giggles and goes back to what she was doing, making happy noises at Peggy’s taste. She works her tongue within Peggy, seeing how that’ll make her react.

In point of fact, it makes her moan.

It makes her shake.

It makes her pant out Angie’s name.

Most of all, it makes her grind down against Angie’s mouth, lean one hand back against her torso.

Delighted with her reactions, Angie keeps going, sneaking back to suck Peggy’s bud into her mouth for a few moments because she figures that’ll get more reactions out of her. If she’d known Peggy would enjoy it this much, she’d have mentioned it much sooner.

Peggy catches another even louder sound bubbling up in her throat, and when she looks down she swears she can see Angie’s smug expression about it. “Just give me a moment to get myself together,” she whispers.

“Okay, English,” says Angie, unable to keep the smirk out of her voice. “Sure you don’t need any help?”

Peggy nods determinedly, but then Angie does this splendid thing with her tongue and -

Oh, hell.

Without saying anything about it, without letting herself think twice, she reaches for the scarf and ties it in her own mouth, testing her lips and teeth around the knot. She leans forward enough to put both hands around the rail of her headboard, drops her chin against her chest.

Angie barely has time to process what’s happened, she just keeps licking at Peggy determinedly and enjoys the muffled noises she’s making (for someone who was concerned about the noise _Angie_ makes, Peggy is sure proving herself to be pretty loud). She can tell Peggy’s gonna blow anytime now and she’s really looking forward to it.

Peggy forgets the scarf as she murmurs “Yes, please, yes” over and over again, but the moment she tries to say Angie’s name it dawns on her what nonsense her words sound. Appropriate, she thinks, as Angie’s got a way of making her feel like nothing quite makes sense, in the most pleasant way imaginable.

It’s delicious, how Peggy sounds right now. And it’s amazing to Angie that she’s the one who made her that way - needy and whining and squirming on top of her. Truth be told, it’s doing a _lot_ for Angie, but it’s not her time right now, it’s Peggy’s. So she doubles her efforts, licking into Peggy like she’s the best dessert she’s ever eaten (which isn’t a bad comparison, really).

Finally, Peggy climaxes, making some sort of high-pitched squealing noise and sagging forward, relying almost entirely on her outstretched arms to keep her up. It takes her a good twenty seconds to come into herself enough to roll off of Angie and fall back against the headboard, panting, eyes shining.

Pleased with herself, Angie says, “So I guess it was a pretty good idea, huh?”

Peggy nods frantically, trying in vain to get her breathing back to a normal rate. She can’t take her eyes off of Angie and her beautiful, self-satisfied smile.

Angie, with a bit of effort, makes her way to her knees and crawls over to sit next to Peggy. “God, if I’d known you liked it _that_ much I woulda tried that a long time ago.”

Peggy laughs weakly, leaning her head against Angie’s and humming very happily. It occurs to her that she wouldn’t know how to find words appropriate for the situation, so in that way it’s something of a relief not to have to try just yet. Instead, she just fumbles for Angie’s hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Squeezing it right back, Angie murmurs, “You okay if I stay the night?”

Peggy nods, murmuring a soft “uh-huh” sort of sound. She can’t imagine the alternative right now, honestly.

Angie can tell Peggy’s not really up for much moving, so she does her best to gently nudge her under the bedcovers. When Peggy starts to look more alert, Angie gently unties the scarf and pulls it out of her mouth before kissing her.

“You’re remarkable,” Peggy murmurs, meeting Angie’s gaze.

“Aw, shucks.” Angie feels herself blush. “I’m glad you think so, Peg.”

“I very much do,” Peggy says, carefully easing an arm over Angie’s waist. “You have a very certain way of - I don’t know, quite, of making me feel more alive than I have in I’m not even sure how long.”

Her eyes widening, Angie can only say, “Oh.” Then she adds quickly, “And same to you. You make me feel...I dunno, special. Like I’m the only girl you see.”

“For all intents and purposes, you are,” Peggy replies, leaning her forehead against Angie’s. “You’re about a hundred things I didn’t know I needed but don’t want to be without.”

“Geez,” gasps Angie. “You’re so...capable and glamourous and smart, Peggy, I dunno what you even see in me. I’m pretty lucky.”

“I see someone who’s caring and loyal, who’s got an incredible amount of talent and beauty, who’s blessedly patient and charmingly earnest,” Peggy says. “And I’m so glad to have stumbled into your life.”

Angie sighs happily. “I am too, Peggy. I can’t believe it, sometimes. I love you.”

Peggy is more prepared for it this time, and she manages a very even and sincere, “I love you too. Completely.”


End file.
